Bakura's Interesting Day
by Trey Enma
Summary: Bakura goes looking for a fun gay time
1. Domino Shuffle

It was a cool day in Domino city, the battle city tournament had just ended and Yugi had been declared the winner. The group watched as Kaiba's jet flew off to America to spread the Kaiba name even more then they already have.  
"I can't believe dis Yug, You won anudda tournament", said Joey enthusiastically. " First da duelist kingdom and now dis, unbelievable."  
"I think that you did pretty good too big brother,"said Shizuka from were she stood beside Anzu.  
"Ya really tink so,"said Joey as he scratched the back of his head and chuckled to himself," I guess I ain't do too bad dis time. Its no second place, but it was still good."  
"This has been one long tournament, even longer then the duelist kingdom,"said Anzu.  
"Yeah, not to mention more dangerous then it as well,"said Mai as she glared over at Malik.  
He chuckled nervously, afraid that at any moment she would spring forward and beat the hell out of him. " Sorry about that,"said Malik.  
"Yeah yeah yeah,"groaned Mai."I don't know about you all, but I need a nap, I think that I'll head on home for now, anyone need a ride?"  
"I'll take one,"said Joey.  
"Yeah me too,"said Anzu,"what about you Yugi?"  
"Sure,"Yugi said.  
"What about meeehehehehehehe,"said a voice from behind them. It was clearly none other then Insector Haga.  
"Ain't no way in hell bug boy,"yelled Joey as he kicked Haga away in to the sky, Team Rocket style.  
"Ahhhhhhhh,"yelled Haga as he flew through the sky and landed in a garbage can, right where he belonged.  
"I think that I'll head home with you guys on my bike,"said Honda.  
"Guess I can ride with Honda, since the car will be crowded,"said Shizuka.  
"I want a ride though, I can sit on Joey's lap,"said Bakura as he smiled and looked at Joey. The smile and glare of a madman.  
"Uhhhh, no way queer, you can ride Malik home for all that I give a rats ass,"said Joey quickly.  
"Okay, that sounds like even more fun to me,"said Bakura with a smile.  
Malik suddenly got a frightened look on his face as he spoke slowly," Uh, now that you mention it, I should be heading home about now."  
"Awww, do you have to go Big Boy?"asked Bakura.  
"Yes,"stated Malik loudly as he put his cape on and disappeared.  
"Oh poo, you guys aren't any fun,"said Bakura.  
The group gave Bakura an odd look and drove away, without so much as a goodbye to the scary little man.  
"Looks like I have to fend for myself now,"said Bakura,"but thats alright, it will remind me of the duelist kingdom."  
Bakura walked around for a while. He didn't think that Domino city was quite as large as it was and he soon got lost. He continued to stalk around town, until he came upon a dusty old alleyway. He followed it and at the end was a sign.  
The sign read. Soft Supple Young Boys needed, we pay in food and sex. Visit JAMBLA. Straight Ahead.  
"Food, sex?"Bakura thought to himself, well I hope they are better in both the the YMCA."  
  
-------  
  
It was a while ago and Bakura was standing in front of the YMCA. Ya know that place that the song was written about, by those gay guys. Anyways, he walked into the Y and proceeded to the kitchen. Once there he reaches into the fridge and grabs a Salami, then walks out of the room and into the showers.  
Upon reaching the showers, he removed his clothes and stood there, looking at the other guys.  
"Excuse me gents,"said Bakura," But would anyone like to take this Meat and ram it into my ass?"  
A few moments pass and soon enough, Bakura was booted out of the YMCA.  
  
--------  
  
"Those were the days,"thought Bakura,"Its really too bad that they weren't all gay, unlike the Village People. Maybe next time I'll try a catholic church. Hehhehe."  
He walked out of the alley and saw a large brick building. He proceeds inside it and walks to the main desk.  
"Excuse me, but I heard that there would be meat sex here,"said Bakura to the secretary.  
"Veat Zex?"said the secretary as he turned and looked at Bakura. "Vat evah do you vean?"  
"Oh boy, its Siegfried and Roy,"said Bakura excitedly.  
"But Ves,"said Roy,"Vere is lots of zex zere."  
"Lots of zex?"said Bakura," I mean sex, thats great, where do I sign up?"  
"Very good zir,"said Siegfried,"Now just vollow me and zen ve vill get jew in."  
"Hurry back love,"said Roy as he then winked as Siegfried walked Bakura into the back of the hall and entered a door.  
No sooner did they enter the room, then Bakura was ambushed and attacked by a group of police inside.  
"Got you now freak!"yelled one of the officers as they proceeded to whack him with their billy clubs.  
"No this isn't what I meant when I said hard business,"yelled Bakura as he covered his face with his arms and continued to be beaten with the clubs.  
After a while, the cops stopped hitting him and left the room to get some coffee, leaving Bakura in a beaten bloody mess.  
"I know that I like it rough, but thats ridiculous,"he groaned as he slowly tried to stand up.  
"Vow do voo like zat, voo ververt,"said Siegfried.  
"I have to say, that was the most men that I have ever had on top of me at once,"chuckled Bakura and he looked at Siegfried. "Now where is my food and sex?"  
"Von't jew get it,"said Siegfried," Vis is a povice sting. Zey vind veird vittle vreaks vand beat zem to a pulp zo zat zey von't be child movesters anymore."  
"What,"exclaimed Bakura,"You mean to tell me that I don't get any hot muggy butt sex! This is an outrage!!!"  
"Voo vare veird,"said Siegfried," voo vetter get vout of ere vag."  
"Yeah, i'll go find someone to give it to me between to cheeks, Oh boy,"yelled Bakura as he strolled on to find somewhere to have a little fun.  
"Veirdo, vo vell, ay Voy, vow about vome zex bevore vee vuck the viger,"asked Siegfried.  
"You know it baby,"said Roy.  
  
-----------  
  
Bakura walked throughout Domino city looking for fun. Alas he found nothing easily. He walked over to a Mcdonalds and walked inside, he was hungry. Walking up to the main desk he was confronted by an employee.  
"Hello sir and welcome to Mcdonalds, what can I get for you today,"he said.  
"Yes, I was wondering what was in the special sauce,"said Bakura.  
"Well its a mixture of ketchup, mustard, and mayonaise,"said the employee.  
"Um would it be possible to get someone to make me another special sauce, Im really hungry for one kind of sauce,"said Bakura.  
"Is that ranch dressing sir,"asked the employee.  
"Not unless you work at a ranch,"said Bakura.  
"Then what kind of sauce would you like, Barbecue sir,"asked the employee.  
"Only if your a texan,"said Bakura.  
"Excuse me sir, im afraid I do not understand what you mean,"he said.  
"Let me spell it out for you, I want somebody to J-E-R-K-O-F-F into my burger,"said Bakura with a smile.  
The employee stared at Bakura for a moment then called for a manager with his headset.  
The manager walked up to Bakura and spoke," Sir, did we not kick you out of here once before for asking to get a ride on the Ronald Mcdonald cock express?"  
"Yes, but I still haven't gotten a ride, I mean, I just asked for another special sauce, whats the problem, the customer is always right, right,"said Bakura.  
"Technically but you see sir, we don't carry that kind of sauce here,"said the Manager.  
"What are you talking about, there are four hot muggy stallions here that could give me it, I'll pay extra if I have to,"said Bakura.  
"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave,"said the manager firmly.  
"Hell even you could do it, yum yum eat em up,"said Bakura.  
Five minutes passed inside with Bakura whining about not getting his special sauce. He was thrown out in the front of the building.  
"Fine, see if I ever come back here again,"yelled Bakura as he stood up from being thrown. "I'll go to Burger King, they do it my way, if ya know what I mean!"  
Hours later Bakura still wondered around town, until he came upon an art shop with a contest for best art in the front of the building.  
"I could win this easy, with one of my famous pictures,"said Bakura as he smiled and pulled a pad of paper from out of no where and began drawing a picture. When he finished he walked inside and handed the drawing to the person at the desk.  
"What is this,"the man asked.  
"Its my picture for the contest,"said Bakura," Isn't it just great."  
In the picture, a chibi Bakura was taking it in the ass by a chibi Mirai Trunks. In the corner of the picture was a chibi Duo Maxwell crying about being unsexy and not getting pounded in the ass.  
"You call this art,"asked the man.  
"Sure do, I call it, the many sensuallities of Bakuraness,"said Bakura.  
"Get the hell out of here and take your picture with you,"the man yelled as he threw the picture back at Bakura.  
Bakura grasped the drawing and walked out of the store sadly. He looked around and tried to find yet another place to get sex.  
  
Where should Bakura go to next? The mall, the pool, the gym? You decide, in  
the next chapter to this story Bakura's Interesting Day, Part 2...........................................................................  
............................................................... 


	2. Lookin For Lovin

Bakura sat on a curb in Domino city. He was thinking, thinking about life. About important things. Thinking about ways to better himself, and to make his life better then it was.  
"I want to make my life better, maybe I should do something to change my life forever, something important,"Bakura said,"Yes that is exactly what I will do. It will make life better, for me, and for all humanity."  
Bakura stood up and began walking, he was positive about where he was going. A large building, where lots of things were at. He walked in front of the city hall, then crossed the street to his destination. The gay porn shop.  
"Oh boy, this is great...this is going to better my day for sure, "he smirked happily. "Now I can finally see a little action!"  
He came out of the shop about an hour later. He was sure hungry, hungry for sex! Sex in his ass! So he walked to the one place that satisfy his need to feed, Burger World!  
He stepped into the Burger World restaurant, only to be greeted by none other then Anzu.  
"Uh....Bakura, welcome to Burger World, have a seat and someone will be with you in a moment,"she said.  
Bakura looked around a little and walked over to the booth that Joey and Yugi sat at.  
"Hey guys, hey there Joey....,"said Bakura.  
"Hi Bakura,"said Yugi.  
"Ehh,"Joey mumbled as he tried to hide under the table. It was no use though as Bakura got under there with him.  
"Hey Joey, I've missed you,"said Bakura as he reached out to touch Joey.  
Joey's eyes bulged as he shot from the table and sat back down.  
"That's not a good idea Joey, you know how Bakura is,"said Yugi.  
"Ehh......Ahhhhh!!!"yelled Joey as he jumped into the air and grabbed onto a light.  
"Damn you Joey,"said Bakura as he climbed out from under the table,"A few more seconds and I would have had my meaty treat, and I wouldn't have had to pay for it."  
Joey stared at Bakura, still holding onto the light, when suddenly the light came loose and fell to the floor. Joey landed with a thud, right on top of Bakura.  
"I never thought I could have you like this Joey, tell me a story,"said Bakura.  
Joey just stared at Bakura. Still too scared to say any real words. Lucky for him Anzu came up to them and wanted to serve them, so for now at least he was safe from the wrath of Bakura. They all sat at the booth and we're soon ordering.  
"I would like a double cheeseburger,"said Yugi.  
"I'se take a philly cheese steak,"said Joey.  
"And what do you want Bakura,"asked Anzu.  
"I want one Joey nut pie, I mean a Fat Joey cock with chili, I mean just give me a burger and make sure it's dripping in sauce, Wheela sauce,"said Bakura.  
"Excuse me for asking, but what is Wheela sauce,"asked Anzu.  
"Oh you know, Wheela sauce...."said Bakura," Joey Wheela Sauce!!"  
"Sorry Yuge, I ain't andle dis, I'se outta ere,"said Joey as he jumped up and ran out of the burger world.  
"Come back my little muffin,"yelled Bakura as he ran out and chased him.  
Bakura did not catch Joey that day, but while running he did happen by the Kaiba Corporation Laboratories.  
"This must be where Yugi and Joey went to that V-R world, that sounds like fun, after all if I can't get a real Joey in my ass, then why not a virtual one!"exclaimed Bakura as he then hopped the fence and went in. He sat in one of the V-R pods and awaited cyber sex.  
At that exact moment across the world at the Kaiba Corporation main office in America, Seto Kaiba was doing tests on his V-R game.  
"Mokuba, I want to change the difficulty of the game and change the objective from beating the Five God Dragon to something else,"said Seto.  
"Oneesan, what is it that you want to make it do though,"asked Mokuba.  
The Kaiba Corp alarm system went off at that moment, reacting to a breach in security.  
"What is that Mokuba,"asked Seto.  
"Oneesan, its big, somebody is at the research labs,"said Mokuba.  
"Who is it,"asked Kaiba.  
"I don't know Oneesan"said Mokuba.  
"Take a look through the Kaiba Corporation's security cameras for the past five minutes, that should give us some insight as to who it is and what they want,"said Seto.  
Mokuba typed a little on the keyboard and soon the wall lit up and showed Bakura getting into the V-R pod.  
"What the hell is that queer doing ,"asked Seto.  
"Im not sure, he seems to be trying to use our V-R system,"said Mokuba.  
"Heh, this could be interesting,"said Seto. "Mokuba, Im going into the V-R room, enter the new game data for the V-R world and activate that pod that Bakura is in. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, but Seto,"said Mokuba."what are you going to do?"  
"Simple, I will test this game out, with a little help from Yugi's queer little buddy over in Japan,"said Seto. He walked into the V-R room and sat in a pod after typing a little to activate his pod.  
  
------------  
  
Bakura awoke a few moments later, laying on the ground in a large forest.  
"I know that I said I wanted some wood, but this is ridiculous," he said as he sat up and surveyed the surrounding area. "Alright then, where the hell am I?"  
"Hello traveling spirit, this is the Forest of Illusion, it is my duty to guide would be adventurers like you into your first quest," said a husky voice behind Bakura.  
Bakura turned to see the voice, and he couldn't believe his eyes at how hot this guy was. This was bad, because Bakura was starting to really need some sex, and there wasn't a Joey nearby for miles. "Um, hey there." Bakura seemed nervous about this guy, was it love at first sight? It could also be that this guy carried a sword about four times the size of his body.  
"Hi, my name is Cloud," said the swordsman. "I am to help you defeat the giant orc of this forest. That will be your first experience gain." He pulled a small blade from his side and tossed it to Bakura.  
The blade landed inches away from Bakura. He inched forward to grab it, and to his surprise, the sword was incredibly heavy. "What's the big idea, " he spoke," This thing is small but heavy!"  
"In this world, if you will it then you can do it," said Cloud," besides, it's the only type of weapon that your character can wield."  
Bakura struggled to lift the blade, standing up as he tried, eventually lifting the sword with both hands. "Alright then, lets go get that orc."  
Cloud began walking deeper into the forest, Bakura followed him, staring at his ass as he goes.  
"Will you cut that out, your giving me ideas,"said Cloud.  
"Ideas," Bakura pondered as he followed behind."What kind of ideas?"  
"You don't want to know," said Cloud as they reached the Orc's cave in the forest.  
"I bet that he is thinking of giving it to me in the cheeks, Oh Boy," Bakura thought as they entered the cave together.  
They approached a giant grey demon, obviously it was the Orc. Cloud stood back and awaited Bakura to make the first move.  
"I am only here to make sure that you do not die, you are on your own for this battle," said Cloud.  
"Oh shit," said Bakura as he dragged the blade forward and tried a slash against the Orc, however the Orc threw its fist out and rammed it into Bakura, who in turn was flung into a cave wall. He let out a scream as his body collapsed on the ground after falling off of the wall.  
"That was fast, I guess that he isn't good enough to kill it, my turn," said Cloud as he grasped his giant blade and put it in battle position.  
"Like fuck it is," yelled Bakura as he got to his feet carrying the blade as if it weighed nothing at all. He charged at the Orc. " Die!" His sword slashed forward, cutting the Orc in half....and coincidently, Cloud as well. After the attack Bakura looked over at Cloud, then at the Orc. "That's what you get for trying to kill me fucker."  
"Damn you, I could of at least pounded his ass before you did that," said Hikari Bakura to the Spirit, which was now in control of the body.  
"Will you just piss off, you never let me have fun anymore," said Yami Bakura,"And besides, you can still have sex with him....he was cut in half, but his ass is still there."  
"Oh god, you always were a practical helper,: said Hikari Bakura," Now give me control, I want a helping of Cloud."  
"Piss off, I am not gay, and will not see fit to allow anything as of that in my presence,"spoke Yami Bakura. He sounded angry, but who could blame him, he hardly ever gets out of the room of soul anymore.  
Bakura walked out of the cave, no longer carrying his sword. He had sensed something in this world, someone in this world, that someone has something that he wants. A new body...  
  
Hows that for fun? Stay tuned for Part 3....... 


	3. Electrical Storm Hot Buttsex

"Shut up Homo, this is my body right now, you are not coming out," Spoke Dark Bakura. "I dislike all the gay sex that you try and have using my body."

"Oh poo, you are just not fun at all," said Bakura.

"Shut up and go to sleep moron, I am busy currently," said Dark Bakura. He walked through the Forest of Illusion searching for the power that he earlier sensed. The powers of a millennium item holder, the powers that would grant him access to the great recesses of dark power contained in Egypt, still today. "Today, I will be victorious, the Pharoah is no where in sight to stop me."

--------------

Kaiba trudged through a great desert, wearing his battle city clothes. He used his arm as a shield against the sandstorm that blew across the vast desest.

"Mokuba, this is getting me no where, activate protocol three eight four six,"he spoke and was soon teleported into another area of the world, hoping that this area would be closer to where Bakura currently was.

--------------

Bakura trudged throughout the Virtual world.

"Why do we always have to do things for power, you know I might be a little more accepting of your ideas if you would just let a guy screw my brains out every once in a while," Said Bakura.

"GAH! Why do you always have to think about ass fucking????" Screamed Dark Bakura. "Even when you use to play games with your friends and I use to seal their souls in Minatures...you wanted ass sex, who else in their right fucking mind would be a WHITE WIZARD!!!!!"

"A KKK Member," Said Bakura.

Realizing that he had just walked right into that one, he sighed and trudged on, silently cursing the gods for sticking him with Bakura. "One of these days Vessel....POW....BOOM...."

"Straight to Joey's MOON!!!!"

Dark Bakura cursed himself again and walked on, not thinking....not speaking, for with Bakura around...thoughts could turn to thoughts of buttsex. After a few hours of walking and getting nowhere though, you tend to get pretty pissed off, or tired, which is just what Dark Bakura became. Tired. He fell asleep and Bakura regained control of his body.

"Now what is the fastest route, generally a straight few thrusts will do it, but this will require some real thinking," Said Bakura.

--------------

Kaiba continued on throughout the V-R world, not being able to locate. Silently hoping that he doesn't, because if he does find him he'll either have to fight or be hit on, and Kaiba didn't like that second possiblity.

"Mokuba, where is that little fag?" Asked Kaiba.

"I don't know Big Brother, but there is an electrical storm coming from the east...You should get out of the game Seto", said Mokuba.

"Fine, and take Bakura offline as well, no use risking my technology on a test run." Seto spoke before being removed from the game world. Leaving his pod, he walked over to Mokuba and stared at a giant blob on the main monitor in front of him. "Is that the storm?"

"Uh huh, it amassed out of no where, we won't be able to access the information on the game for at least 3 hours...if not more," said Mokuba.

"That is fine, I'll be in my chambers if you need me Mokuba," said Kaiba. He walked out of the room as Mokuba powered down the remaining extra systems and also left the main room.

However, one flashing light remained on the screen, from a VR pod in Japan. Bakura's pod.

--------------

Bakura sat up from his pod, with the Sensory goggles, a new product from the Kaiba corp, still were on his head. As he walked in the game, unknown to himself he was actually walking around in the real world too.

"Hmmm now where is that virtual Joey? I need that fat virtual cock, it will sedate me until I can really ride that Italian Stallion," said Bakura. He left the Labs and was now wandering around Domino city, an overly gay Bakura in a virtual world...reacting with the real world, what could be more scary than that?

--------------

Waking up from a nap that he was having, Joey Wheeler yawned and sat up on his couch.

"Way'd Yugi go," He wondered, "Maybe he got scared of my dad being a fuckin homo wit dat Surge guy...I still wish dat dey woulda taught of a betta place to do dat."

From down the hall, Joey could hear sounds of moans and grunts. He could even make out a few words from what he heard, against his own will.

"OH.....God....Give it to me Surgey....!!!!!!!" Screamed out Joey's dad, Woody Allen.

"That is da power of Lightning speed!" screamed out Surge.

At that instance, Joey's eyes shot open and he grabbed his deck and bolted out the door, hoping to never return to this place again.

--------------

Walking out into the street Bakura barely avoids being hit by a car and crosses the street walking into a telephone pole. Bakura pats the pole for a while and then kisses it a few times, In the Virtual world at that moment...he was walking into a giant penis shaped light post. It seems that the electrical storm is altering the game to it's player's whims, and we all know what Bakura wanted.

A few passersby noticed Bakura doing so...yet didn't seem to want to ask him a question, as if they already knew what would happen if they did.

"Oh yeah...this is soooo good," said Bakura as he started licking at the lightpost. Suddenly a shock went through his body, similar to that of Newtype senses from Gundam. "I sense...Joey!!!! THATAWAY!!!" Bakura pointed to the north and started running in the direction he pointed.

--------------

Joey walked around Domino, his duel disk on his arm. He wasn't sure where he was going, but to him at that moment, anywhere was better than at that buttsex party back at home.

"I needs ta get into a duel or sompin, but din again, I did kick total ass at da last two tournaments dat I enta'd," said Joey, who was now grinning from his success, not taking time to realize that Yugi, Kaiba, and Malik had all gotten further than he did. "I know, I'll find Yuge and din we'se can duel some more, and din I can be a true duelist." He took off running towards Yugi's place, in the south. Not knowing that soon, his decision would have dire consequences.

--------------

In the virtual world, Bakura was running through a forest with tree's all shaped like his favorite male sex organ.

"Kaiba sure know's how to make good games, I'll have to thank him with a friendship fuck later on," Bakura said to himself as he smiled big.

In the real world, he wasnt running in the forest, he was running in the middle of the street and was forcing on coming automobiles to swirve to miss hitting him. Though all that Bakura was seeing was fat cock shaped Battle Ships surrounding him in the forest. Looked like a scene out of Gundam, minus the penis.

From in the distance stood a sillouette of a man and from what Bakura could gather, it looked alot like Joey.

"JOEY!!" Bakura screamed

--------------

He stopped in his tracks, knowing what he heard, and that he needed to hide as soon as he possibly could to avoid the possible reaming that he could be about to recieve. From in the distance he could see Bakura running up to see him, though he had some weird device on his head.

"Da hell is dat ting? One O Kaiba's special device tingys?" Said Joey as he scratched his head, not really sure what it was.

--------------

In the Virtual World, Bakura stood before his virtual man, drooling profusely.

"Joey, I've dreamed of this....and now I'll have my way with your body," he said smiling.

"I want your body too Bakura, I've dreamed of this....now take me....rape me...make me yours," said the Virtual Joey.

The Real Joey was a different story though, as what he really said was, "Get da hell away from me Bakura, I aint care what you dreamed of, get lost, dont rape me...don't make me get the hose."

Bakura jumped on Joey and started ripping his clothing off. Although Joey was struggling, in the virtual world every thing that he did gave Bakura the idea that he still wanted it in the ass and was just playing hard to get. Bakura took his clothes off as well, and began to rip into Joey's body like a wild beast.

--------------

Meanwhile, at the other side of town, Yugi had just finished passing out his grandfather's fliers for his business. He decided that he wanted a drink and headed up town to get something at Burger World. Little did he know the surprises that awaited him.

To Be Continued.


End file.
